Sapphire Daggerz:Dreaming of the Past
by DriTea
Summary: Knowing everyone fears her but her few closest friends Zerema is on a mission: to form the peace the past leader could not acomplish. Being chosen for lead the elites into victory from the UpHills.  ik ik its boring w/e!
1. Chapter 1

OkI guess I'm playing around with what I'm thinking but I guess I can come up with something and WARNING I sometimes start in the middle of "the story line" so just be aware that I have no idea how this is going to end up. Basically I'm winging it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Dreaming of the Past**

I turn up my ipod as I walk towards my table. As I approach people move out of my way. I feel a sharp look settle on my face. Everyone knows not to get in my way or up in my face. I guess it's because of the way I hold myself. I don't really know but many people know how I really am. Not the get-out-of-my-way-or-I-will-hurt-you-girl everyone thinks they know.

But I can deal with my friends not being that scared of me. I guess I have this look in my eyes that speaks loud and clear my warnings. As I sit on the table I prop my feet up and I do the criss-cross-applesauce shit. I clap my hands as I chew my gum and everyone goes silent I smile and stand on the table giving my speech

"Lol, hey guys..." I pause and the soft whispering stopped." Do you guys remember the Warriors we faced a few weeks ago?" I heard a few comments circle around the table as I adjusted my bracelet to the point that all sound stopped" Done so quickly? Chatty today I see?" I raised an eyebrow and continued.

"Well we stop this war. We all know that this is hurting the clubs. This is the end and we will have a ceremony signing the treaty once more. Meeting dismissed." I jumped off the table and a path opened up and I walked away as everyone started talking again.

I really hated being this person everyone was afraid of, but if I wasn't then a guy would take over and last time that ripped all the clubs apart. I sighed to myself as I walked along the path way. Even though I really hated those uphill girls, they acted like normal girls I am never able to be what they are.

People take me a bit too seriously sometimes. I wish I could just be dismissed as leader but it was voted that I would become leader at eager 16. And here I am, me Zerema Scartzlet 16 years of age feared by everyone and leader of the Elites. Yeah I know pretty stupid name but its better than being named the Waffles right?

Fighting with theUpHills has caused so much trouble I don't think that anyone can take the stress anymore so I made the preparations for the ceremony. But enough about that! I hate explaining my situations and I hate talking about what I feel! I stopped and realized I was being watched as I was going crazy at the moment.

I turned and stayed still surveying my point of view. I let the music fade away slowly but I let the wind settle and I find the peace-ness and I search out the breathing and I smirked.

"So you deiced to follow me out here huh?" I said to the figure in between the shadows of the trees.

"How could I not stay away Z?" He stepped forward and took my hands.

Ahh how you love the mysterious dark guy crushes in stories huh? Well meet mine has smart funny and isn't scared of me. Yeah he knows the real me he knows how weak and fragile I am, and he knows how happy I am when he s with me.

Meet Cazen he's 17 and way cool for me. I kind of think he should be the leader because he's way smarter and stronger but not many people know that so they don't vote for him. I turned around and walked towards the tree house that is now what I call my extra-large-dorm.

Yes I know I'm very lucky to be even going to this school but I mean the leader gets to choose where they want their dorm at so I chose this but I have a feeling that many other students find me weird because of this but they go used to it they kind of think its cool. Imp guessing I choose this because imp an out doors person and very quiet at times.

I opened the gate and he followed me up the wooden steps to the main base of my awesome dorm. I walked over to the huge lass sliding glass windows and opens them.

"Looks better than last time you know," he said as he sat on the couch and I moved into the kitchen.

"Hey! I've been working really hard on...stuff more like plans for this so don't' tease me!" I smiled as I looked through the fridge and found a bottle of my "special drink"

"You know its funny how when you came here it was a whole different story," he said thinking about the day he met me in that office

"Yeah it was way different," I said quietly and slowly I exposed my past with myself as I sat there and thought endlessly about the beginning.

I closed my eyes as I made the trip into my mind to that day. To that first day I was shipped off into the unknown of this school…


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote this during English class when we had a free write Friday so if it sucks blame my teacher for playing Mozart while we were writing if it doesn't then ignore this whole thing and pretend I'm the awsomest person in the world.. Now on with the story!

Sapphire Daggerz: Shy Sun Chapter 2

I open my eyes and a few sun beams peak though my curtains. I roll over on my bed dragging the covers up to block the light. I guess I must have underestimated where the bed ended because my face met the cold wooden floor. I sighed.

I just lay there thinking about what my duties were today. I was falling back asleep when the door sung open and two pairs of hands ripped the sheets off me shivering body.

"Hey!" I sat up to look glumly at my two best friends in their school uniforms.

"Get up! You're late for class, or should I say school?" Becky yelled down at me as Favi rummaged through my closet and threw my school uniform at me

"Ow! I could die from that you know!" I said sarcastically

"No you cant your stronger than that." she sweetly smiled.

As the closed the door behind them I changed and faced the clock. Its only 6:45! What the hell? I'm not late!

I slammed the door open and walked slowly down the stairs. Last time I ran I ended up slipping and I broke my leg. _Nice huh? So now I'm taking caution. _

As I reached the bottom I heard soft whispers. Who the heck is in here?

Hum…

I leaned over the corner and peaked out very slowly to look at every single person in my living room and heard the laughter from the kitchen.

_What the heck is going on? _

I sighed and remembered what day it was. Right, its my birthday. The only day of my life I dreaded.

I stepped back onto the stairs and slowly made my way back up thinking of possibilities to escape this horror.

Well I had options…

First: I could simply stay in my room ..till someone kicks the door open.

Second: I could hide on the roof ..no one will ever find me there.. Hopefully..

Third: Jump out my window and run to class.

Number three was a problem. I was in a tree house/dorm thing so I was on the "third" floor. And if you look out any window on this floor, it's a long way down. _I don't want to die either. _

But I decided to hide on the roof, so I pulled down on the string to my secret ladder leading directly to the roof and I locked my door.

I pulled myself up and the sun caught my eyes.

I sat on the most stable part of the roof . Even though I'm so accident prone.

I hated being like that, people don't take me seriously if they know that I tend to hurt myself .

I heard my name being called. The second I was about to answer a hand went over my mouth.

ANOTHER Author's Note: I have so much more of this chapter to go but I kinda wanted to leave you guys hanging.. Well that's if anyone even reads this xD any ways here is the main characters Bio.

Main Character: Zerema Scartzlet

Siblings: Zulema Scartzlet & Mello Staphisious

School Bio: Transferred to Glance P.V in Freshman Year first room mate was Maria Santiago. Has maintained a 2.5 average since freshman year but can do beter. Was elected to be the leader of the schools most important group: The Elites. Was first granted permision to enter Elite grounds by former leader Rose Flash.

Age: 16

Hieght: 5'6

Wieght: 130

Eye Color: Can vary from light to dark brown at times when there are right emotions they turn from hazel to a light green.

Hair Color: Three different types of color: light brown, medium brown and dark brown/black ( in the sun it can be seen as a slight red)

Fighting style: Uses mostly her hands and is a very fast runner.

Nick Names: Zer, Z, Zem & Blue Rose.

Well I think that's all I can do right now to describe her. Maybe you'll get to meet the more innocent side of her and I'm thinking of devoting a chapter to her past solely. Hey btw can you guys review this .. PLEASE? Anyways thank for reading.

_DriTea_


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** ok I know this is short .. Really short

But Im decieding to leave you guys **NOT** hanging this time but this is part 2 of **Chapter 2** this is **NOT** **Chapter 3.** Ok so that's clear right? Ok im still wondering if I should make Cazne her love intrest but I have something else in mind to expect a little jealously from Cazen soon. ^^

**CHAPTER 2 Part 2 : A reason to Smile Truthfully.**

I reached up to pull it off but since it wouldn't budge I knew it was Cazen so I relaxed a bit and let my shoulders fall.

He took his hand off my mouth ,letting me breathe, as he sat next to me. As I laughed a smile played on his lips.

"So, what are you doing up here Cazen?" I asked as I watched more of my friends make their way from campus to my dorm.

"Same thing as you - hiding," he told me as he watched me

When I was with Cazen all my stress, all the problems, they just went away. I felt I could be myself around him.

"I'm not hiding," I giggled.

"Oh really? Is that so?" the smile got bigger and he put his arm around me

"Fine," I admitted "but I don't _do_ birthday parties"

"You don't have to _do _birthday parties, you can just go to make everyone happy," he paused " and so that I can give you your present" the smile spread and revealed his white teeth.

" You got me something? Aww…Can I have it now?…Please?" I pleaded managing to create the puppy dog face.

" No, not until you go down stairs and enjoy your birthday breakfast." He pretended to be serious.

I laughed," Fine … by the way.."

"Yes?"

" How did you get up here?" I asked

He hesitated," …well.. I kinda climbed up and into your window and the ladder I knew you had was there …so I knew you would be up here.."

I started down the ladder," Im keeping my window open now and you should visit more often." I laughed only joking of course.

He seemed to take it seriously as he pushed the ladder up after he had come down.

As I walked back down the stairs I realized this might be a good day after all.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next time I'll post Cazen"s bio. So watch out for that.**


End file.
